Scandor
Scandor is the largest and most diverse city in Nabria. Situated in central Nabria along either side of the river Kriht the shadow of the Great citadel used to blacken the landscape. The central district is now mostly ruined but once was where only the most powerful families could live. Whilst the beautiful centre of the city is mostly immaculate, as you venture further out the housing becomes more and more like a shanty town with the beast quarter being little more than rotten wood stacked together with blood, mud and faeces. What you can't find in the market you will get somewhere in the Shanks, If you don't find a dagger to kidney first. Apart from the citadel the city is most famous for its amazing ancient technology, the most easily available being the sewers which even magic struggles to replicate. most of this tech was lost when the citadel was destroyed. The day of fire The great citadel was destroyed in what has been known as the Day of Fire. Little is know about how or why the citadel came to be destroyed only that during the once ruler of Udaria, Deumus, Duke of Infernum was hosting banquet when a partially magical explosion starting directly beneath the central tower. Some say that the Duke had fallen out of favour with Lucifer and that this was a punishment for his previous failures. Some say the vicious terrorist group known as the Order of the Paw. The Duke is now gone and his replacement is still a mystery, life for most citizens changed very little. more forced labour has been shipped in to rebuild the citadel and resources seem more strained but life goes on as it always has in Scandor. Districts Central district Now home to little but the ruins of the citadel. Only a select few are allowed access to the ruins except for those doing the rebuilding. Grand Market The grand market seemed more or less unharmed by the events of the day of fire. Allowing Scandor to maintain its huge economy buying and selling almost everything. They say "if it's legal and you can't find it in the Grand market then it doesn't exist". The central bazaar stretches for almost 7 acres across a multitude of streets, alleys, dead-ends and plazas. Artificers district Sat right next to the Grand market this is where all the craftsmen, artisans, smiths, and tradesmen reside. A lot less luxurious than the Grand market however equally useful for those whose tastes are less... usual. = Temple district Built on the site of the ancient temples to the old long gone gods now resides a colossal monument to Lucifer and his dukes. Made of black marble and hewn by hellfire. Beast district The most decrepit district of the city, the poor bestial races are forced to live here. Guarded at all times, only those with official business are allowed to leave the district. they live in squaller relying on each other for what little quality of life they have. Half of the district is situated outside of the main walls so almost all of the illegal activity enters and leaves through this district.